


La stanza chiusa

by Sweetlit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Investigations, M/M, Mistero, Murder, Murder Mystery, Rape/Non-con Elements, giallo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlit/pseuds/Sweetlit
Summary: Non era la prima volta che entravo in quella stanza e lo vedevo, anzi, era almeno la quindicesima in quarantotto ore, eppure, come i miei occhi si posavano sulla sua figura scura, seduta dietro al tavolo, mi venivano i brividi.





	La stanza chiusa

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: menzioni di stupro, incesto, violenza, omicidio/tentato omicidio

Non era la prima volta che entravo in quella stanza e lo vedevo, anzi, era almeno la quindicesima in quarantotto ore, eppure, come i miei occhi si posavano sulla sua figura scura, seduta dietro al tavolo, mi venivano i brividi.  
-Chris- lo avevo chiamato, stanco di ripetere il suo nome all'infinito. – Allora, vuoi dirmi cos'è successo?-  
Christian Reno, questo era il suo nome, diciotto anni per un metro e settanta di altezza, sospettato di omicidio plurimo ai danni di suo padre e del fratellastro minore, aveva alzato la testa, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento e aveva risposto:  
-No.-  
Avevo sbuffato, stringendomi il naso fra le dita, sentendo il sudore di un giorno e una notte passati in quel posto colarmi sulla schiena in righe appiccicose.  
-Christian, son due giorni ormai che siamo chiusi qui dentro. Per quanto ancora vuoi continuare?-gli avevo chiesto, cercando di non fargli notare la mia impazienza.  
Sentivo la stanchezza impadronirsi sempre più del mio corpo, mentre quel caso mi stava scivolando lentamente dalle mani.  
Non avevo mai incontrato qualcuno così ostinato prima : avevo visto criminali incalliti, peggiori di lui, crollare durante gli interrogatori, in stanze meno claustrofobiche di quella; ma lui niente, parlava a monosillabi, a malapena respirava, senza dare il minimo segno di resa dopo ore e ore di domande insistenti.  
Aveva una tale calma apparente, da sembrare quasi artefatta... cosa che, dentro di me, sospettavo davvero che fosse.  
La risposta alla mia ultima richiesta, comunque, non era arrivata.  
-Christian, è inutile che continui con il tuo gioco. Sappiamo che sei stato tu.-  
-Sono INNOCENTE.- mi era giunto in un borbottio dall'altro lato del tavolo.  
Avevo scosso la testa, passandomi le dita fra i capelli ormai fradici. Faceva un caldo infernale, lì dentro, non capivo come potesse sopportarlo.  
-Chris, abbiamo le prove. Sono tutte contro di te.-  
A quell'ultima affermazione, il ragazzo aveva finalmente focalizzato la sua attenzione sul mio viso.  
-Perché l'hai fatto?- avevo incalzato, sperando di farlo capitolare.  
Christian si era scostato lentamente una ciocca bionda dietro l'orecchio, poi mi aveva trapassato con i suoi enormi occhi grigi.  
-Non sono affari suoi.- aveva scandito, raggelandomi dov'ero.  
Era di corporatura esile, tuttavia irradiava una forza che non sembrava appartenergli, e che probabilmente non possedeva sul serio.  
Ad ogni modo, per la prima volta dopo un tempo interminabile, non aveva negato di aver commesso gli omicidi.  
C'era qualcosa di terribile nascosto dietro quelle due morti, potevo sentirlo, lo leggevo nel suo sguardo, eppure la mia mente si rifiutava di comprenderlo.  
-Invece lo sono, Chris.- mi ero avvicinato, sedendomi sul bordo del ripiano di fronte a lui. –Fammi capire.-  
Per un solo attimo, qualcosa era passato sul suo volto, come un'ombra, e lo avevo visto tentennare visibilmente, come se fosse stato in lotta con se stesso.  
-Chris.- gli avevo appoggiato una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto di comprensione, ma, al mio tocco, lo avevo sentito trattenere il fiato. –Non aver paura. Raccontami, dimmi tutto.-  
Qualcosa dentro di lui si era rotto, tuttavia non si era arreso.  
-No!- aveva scostato la mia mano con violenza. –Non c'è nulla da dire, mi creda.-  
Non gli credevo affatto. Non con due morti, di cui uno solo quindicenne, con il collo spezzato.  
-Io penso ci sia molto da dire invece.- Avevo ribattuto, mettendomi a braccia conserte. –Perché hai ucciso Brian? Che cosa ti aveva fatto?-  
Aveva voltato di scatto la testa nella mia direzione, i lineamenti distorti dalla rabbia.  
-Io non ho ucciso Brian! Non mi aveva fatto niente! Sono innocente! Perché non lo capite?- aveva gridato, afferrando i braccioli della sedia.  
Istintivamente mi ero tirato indietro, osservando con sospetto la sua reazione.  
-Christian, sei l'unico rimasto vivo in quella casa.- gli avevo fatto notare, cercando di ritrovare la calma di entrambi.  
Il ragazzo aveva annuito lentamente, guardandomi di traverso.  
-Sì.-  
-Sei anche l'unico che può spiegarci come siano andate veramente le cose! Se davvero sei innocente, ti faremo uscire... ma se non collabori, se non ci aiuti, allora non posso fare nulla per te. Lo capisci questo?- mi ero tornato a sporgere verso di lui per studiarlo.  
Christian aveva chiuso le palpebre con aria sofferta per un secondo, torcendosi le mani in grembo, cercando disperatamente di prendere una decisione.  
Avevo ragione, la sua freddezza era solo un muro che aveva eretto per proteggersi: stava per cedere, aveva solo bisogno di un'altra piccola spinta da parte mia.  
-Chris...tu volevi bene a Brian, vero?-gli avevo chiesto, cercando di addolcire il tono il più possibile.  
Nel sentir pronunciare ancora quel nome, avevo visto i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime.  
-S-Sì.- aveva balbettato, deglutendo a fatica.  
-Allora dimmi chi l'ha ucciso.-  
Il ragazzo mi aveva guardato allibito.  
-Dimmi chi è stato, se non sei stato tu. Fallo per lui, se davvero gli eri affezionato.- avevo continuato, gettandolo oltre il limite.  
Chris era rimasto a fissarmi incantato un secondo, incerto sul da farsi.  
Forse nemmeno quella volta avrebbe aperto bocca, forse non avrebbe mai confessato, ma io avevo un morto steso ai piedi di una scala e un altro ai piedi del suo letto, e dovevo assolutamente tentare il tutto per tutto.  
-E' stato lui.- aveva mormorato infine, dopo qualche secondo di pausa.  
Per un momento non avevo creduto alle mie orecchie : ce l'avevo fatta?  
-Chi, Chris? Lui chi?- mi ero fatto ancora più vicino, ignorando le regole del dipartimento che imponevano di mantenere una certa distanza fra noi e i malviventi. DOVEVO sentire.  
L'altro aveva alzato per un momento le iridi chiare al cielo, come per chiederne in dono la forza, poi aveva risposto, quasi in pianto :  
-Mio... mio padre.-  
Ero rimasto bloccato con la bocca spalancata : non poteva essere vero.  
-Chris, mentire non...- avevo cominciato, perdendo del tutto la pazienza, ma lui mi aveva tagliatola frase a metà con un urlo disperato.  
-NON STO MENTENDO! Ma non capisce? Ha tutti gli indizi in mano,eppure non lo vede!- aveva soffocato un singhiozzo, premendosi una piccola mano scarna sulla bocca per dominarsi : era crollato, aveva perso ormai del tutto il suo autocontrollo.  
Ma cosa c'era che non riuscivo, secondo lui, a vedere? C'erano una casa a due piani e due morti; Micheal, il padre, ucciso ai piedi delle scale con un soprammobile di ferro, e Brian, il fratellastro, freddato ai piedi del suo letto con ancora indosso il pigiama.  
Il tutto era avvenuto solo due giorni prima, alle prime luci del mattino.  
In casa non era stato trovato nessun segno di scassinature, di impronte, niente di niente, fuorché Christian, rintanato tremante in un armadio, con ancora il soprammobile insanguinato stretto fra le dita.  
Non c'era nulla da capire, o così sembrava : l'assassino era lui, fine del caso.  
Tuttavia, ed era tanto strano quanto assurdo, visto che non mi era mai successo prima, le parole di Christian avevano smosso un terribile dubbio nella mia mente : e se fosse stato vero? Cos'altro poteva esserci dietro?  
-Chris... Chris,guardami.- lo avevo costretto a voltarsi ancora una volta nella mia direzione. -Vuoi dirmi cos'è successo due giorni fa?-  
Il ragazzo aveva contorto il viso in una smorfia, girandosi verso il muro.  
-La prego, non mi chieda questo.- mi aveva supplicato con voce rotta.  
-Chris, sei l'unico che possa dirci la verità! Dimmi chi è stato, non pagare per qualcosa che non hai commesso.-  
Avevo pronunciato apposta l'ultima frase, giocando sulla sua attuale insicurezza, sperando che avesse l'effetto che aveva sempre su tutti gli altri.  
Christian aveva mosso la testa nuovamente verso la mia faccia, guardandomi dritto negli occhi :  
-E' proprio sicuro di volerlo sentire?- mi aveva chiesto, con un tono che avrebbe inquietato chiunque.  
-Sì, sono sicuro.– gli avevo risposto, sempre più convinto.  
Il biondo aveva preso un grosso respiro, prima di parlare di nuovo.  
-Questa faccenda è cominciata molto prima di due giorni fa.- mi aveva annunciato, in quello che pareva un avvertimento.  
Avevo annuito leggermente, fingendo di credergli, anche se, in realtà, non era del tutto vero.  
-Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vuoi, non preoccuparti.-  
Il ragazzo aveva fatto una lieve pausa prima di cominciare il suo resoconto.  
-Mia madre è morta quando avevo quattordici anni. – Aveva spiegato, prendendo uno sguardo remoto mentre rivangava i vecchi ricordi. -Fino ad allora, non avevo trascorso molto tempo con mio padre: era sempre stato in viaggio per lavoro, e non sapevo granché di lui. Dopo la morte di mia madre, lui era tornato e aveva deciso di scegliersi un lavoro fisso per starmi vicino... almeno, questo è quello che aveva detto.-  
-Perché, non fu così?- non avevo potuto evitare la domanda.  
-Oh, anche troppo!- aveva esclamato, scoppiando in una risata tutt' altro che allegra.  
-Non capisco, cosa...?-  
-Lo capirà fra non molto. Mi lasci finire.- aveva chinato per qualche istante la testa.  
-D'accordo. Vai avanti.- lo avevo incitato, curioso di vedere dove sarebbe andato a parare.  
Forse mi avrebbe raccontato solo balle, oppure... oppure mi avrebbe rivelato una verità nascosta. Era ancora troppo presto per dirlo.  
-Io e mio padre, allora, vivevamo in un appartamento. Io andavo a scuola tutte le mattine, avevo iniziato da poco il liceo, mentre lui lavorava al turno di notte, dato che di giorno doveva occuparsi della casa. Pochi mesi fa, al mio ritorno dal part time che facevo in biblioteca, mi aveva annunciato che stava frequentando qualcuno, una donna.-  
Qui aveva fatto un'altra pausa,mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.  
-All'inizio, ne ero rimasto stupito: non me ne chieda il motivo, arriverà anche a questo, quando avrò finito... dicevo, all'inizio ero sorpreso, tuttavia la sorpresa maggiore mi è arrivata una settimana più tardi, quando mi ha annunciato che lui e questa donna si erano sposati.- Aveva fatto un sorriso amaro, tirando su con il naso. -Non riuscivo a credere alle mie orecchie: tutto questo non aveva alcun senso! Poi, quando mi ha presentato alla sua nuova moglie, pochi giorni dopo, ho capito tutto. Lei aveva un figlio, nato da un altro matrimonio, di nome Brian, che aveva fatto da poco quindici anni.-  
Si era fermato, fissandomi di nuovo con quelle iridi grigio metallo.  
-Ha capito adesso, o vuole che continui?-  
Sotto il suo sguardo, così chiaro e rivelatore, ora, ero arrossito, comprendendo cosa intendeva.  
Ma non era purtroppo abbastanza.  
-Io capisco, Chris, ma...-  
-Lei capisce! Capisce, ma vuole che le racconti tutto lo stesso, non è vero?-  
Ero rimasto in silenzio, spostando la mia attenzione sulle scarpe.  
-Ogni singolo particolare...- aveva mormorato, passandosi una mano sulle palpebre.  
-Non è per me, Chris. Stanno registrando questa conversazione.- gli avevo spiegato.  
-Questo dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio?- aveva chiesto, alzando un sopracciglio.  
-No, non sto dicendo questo.-  
Christian aveva scosso la testa più volte, poi l'aveva appoggiata sulle mani, intrecciate a mo' di preghiera.  
-Mio padre... mi violenta da quando avevo quattordici anni.- aveva scandito in modo netto.  
Lo sapevo e l'avevo capito, ma il solo sentirlo dire... era stato come ricevere un diretto nello stomaco.  
-E quindi, Brian...- avevo cercato di dire, tirandomi fuori a forza le parole di bocca.  
-Lui ha sposato quella donna, Lisa, per avere Brian. Perché io non ero più giovane abbastanza per lui.- Aveva confermato, infilandosi le dita fra i capelli, come a volerseli strappare dalla cute. -Io lo sapevo... lo sapevo, ancora prima che iniziassimo a convivere, ma non ho potuto impedirlo!- era scoppiato in singhiozzi, posando la fronte sulla superficie fredda del tavolo.  
D'improvviso, mi ero reso conto che stavo trattenendo il fiato. Avevo inspirato una grossa boccata d'aria, lisciandomi sovrappensiero la barba incolta.  
-Cosa ne è stato di Lisa, Chris?- gli avevo chiesto, notando la sua mancanza nel ordine dei tasselli.  
Mi aveva guardato fra le lacrime, senza vedermi.  
-E' morta tre mesi fa. Nel sonno, hanno detto, ma io... io ho sempre sospettato che fosse stato lui.-  
Aveva reclinato un'altra volta la testa.  
-Raccontami di due giorni fa, Chris.- lo avevo spronato, sfiorandogli un braccio.  
Tutto il suo corpo si era irrigidito,mentre esalava un: -la prego, non mi tocchi!-  
-Va bene, non ti toccherò- avevo lasciato ricadere la mano. -Ma tu dimmi cos'è successo.-  
Il diciottenne si era asciugato le lacrime, annuendo mestamente.  
-Quella mattina di due giorni fa...- aveva iniziato con voce tremula. – Ho capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava non appena ho aperto gli occhi. C'era uno... uno strano silenzio.- Si era soffiato il naso con un fazzoletto malridotto. -Così mi sono alzato, ma quando sono arrivato alla porta... l'ho trovata sbarrata. Mi aveva chiuso dentro.- un tremito lo aveva attraversato per un momento, facendolo vacillare. -Io... ho intuito subito cosa voleva dire. Sapevo che lo stava violentando, perché... tutte le volte che voleva toccarlo, io cercavo sempre di mettermi in mezzo... anche se non sempre ci riuscivo.-  
Nuove lacrime gli rigavano il viso,adesso.  
-Allora ho forzato la porta. Non so nemmeno io come ho fatto, forse la disperazione, o la paura... poi, sono uscito e sono andato verso la camera di Brian, che stava di fronte alla mia, al di là della scala. Dormivamo tutti al primo piano. La porta era aperta, e lui era...Oddio, gli era sopra, e stava per...-  
-Va bene così, Chris. Cos'è successo dopo? Lui ti ha visto?-  
-Sì.- aveva rivoltato il fazzoletto fradicio e lo aveva utilizzato ancora. –Brian doveva essersi appena svegliato, perché aveva ancora addosso il pigiama. Come mi ha visto, lo ha lasciato andare: gli teneva una mano premuta sulla bocca, per questo non lo avevo sentito urlare. Lui è venuto verso di me... rideva. Ha detto che ero arrivato giusto in tempo per lo spettacolo, che se volevo avrei potuto guardare.-  
L'ultima parola gli era uscita con un disprezzo tale che avrebbe colpito chiunque.  
-Io l'ho ignorato e sono corso da Brian: piangeva, era terrorizzato, ma per fortuna ancora non lo aveva toccato... allora mi sono girato, e gli ho detto che ce ne andavamo, che lo portavo via, lontano da lui. Mi ha riso in faccia. Mi ha colpito e sono finito in terra. E' tornato da Brian e lo ha preso per il collo. Abbiamo incominciato a gridare, io cercavo di fermarlo, aggrappandomi ai suoi pantaloni, ma non avevo abbastanza forza.-  
A quelle parole, mi era tornato in mente, in un'immagine, il corpo di suo padre defunto: un uomo molto alto, sulla cinquantina, grosso come una botte. Un essere gracile come Christian, contro di lui, effettivamente, non poteva avere speranze.  
-Io lo pregavo di smettere, di lasciarlo andare, ma lui stringeva sempre più forte... Brian non respirava. Ad un certo punto ho sentito uno... uno schiocco orribile, ed era... era il suo... Oddio...-  
-Va bene, Chris. Cosa hai fatto dopo?-  
-Ho gridato. Ho capito che era morto, che lui l'aveva ucciso e allora ho... preso dalla furia, mi sono alzato in piedi: volevo ucciderlo. Ho cercato di aggredirlo, ma era troppo forte. Ha lasciato andare Brian, che è finito sul pavimento, credo, e mi ha afferrato e sbattuto sul letto. Lui... voleva violentarmi al posto suo, così ha cominciato a toccarmi, come non faceva da mesi. Io non volevo, non volevo che lo facesse di nuovo, e allora ho cominciato a urlare, urlare... così lui ha preso il cuscino e me lo ha messo sulla faccia. Non riuscivo a respirare, stava uccidendo anche me. Allora ho preso la prima cosa che ho trovato sottomano... e l'ho colpito. Mi ha lasciato, e io sono corso alle scale, ma è riuscito a prendermi... voleva gettarmi di sotto, allora l'ho colpito di nuovo, con quel... quel soprammobile. E' caduto di sotto e non si è più rialzato. Quando ho sentito arrivare la polizia, sono corso a chiudermi nell'armadio, in camera mia.-  
Aveva finito di parlare in modo quasi atono, abbandonando tutto il corpo contro la sedia e fissando il vuoto in un punto indeterminato della stanza.  
Non sapevo davvero cosa dire, non sapevo nemmeno se credergli o meno, anche se mi sembrava sincero.  
Mi ero alzato in piedi e stavo quasi per aprire bocca, con una frase banale sulla punta della lingua, quando il mio collega, John, aveva fatto capolino nella stanza.  
-Noah, vieni fuori un attimo.- mi aveva comandato.  
Lo avevo seguito, lanciando uno sguardo alla figuretta alle mie spalle: sembrava essere tornata nella stessa posizione in cui l'avevo incontrata appena entrato, muta e minacciosa, eppure, ora, per quanto mi sforzassi, non riuscivo più a vederla così.  
-Che c'è, John?- gli avevo domandato, richiudendo la porta alle mie spalle.  
-Non crederai mai a cosa hanno scoperto nel referto autoptico.- aveva proclamato, sventolandomi un plico di fogli sotto al naso.  
-Che cosa?- gli avevo chiesto.  
-Una cosa che ha dell'orrendo: su Brian Wax-Reno hanno trovato tracce fresche e antiche di stupro. Ma c'è di peggio!- aveva scartabellato fra le carte, leggendo le diverse righe con la bocca aperta. -Dall'analisi dei tessuti trovati sotto le unghie del patrigno, uno corrisponde alla pelle di Brian, e l'altro...-  
-... a quella di Christian.- avevo concluso per lui.  
-Esatto! E per chiudere in "bellezza", i lividi sul collo di Brian combaciano perfettamente con la mano del patrigno. Ma che diavolo succedeva in quella casa?- Aveva grugnito, addentando una ciambella.  
Lo avevo guardato fra l'incredulo e il disgustato, mentre si gustava quella bomba calorica al cioccolato.  
-Niente di bello, John.- Gli avevo risposto, voltandomi involontariamente a guardare, attraverso la finestrella, il volto di un innocente che aveva detto la verità. -Sarà meglio riportare Christian in ospedale... credo che il suo corpo abbia ancora molte cose da raccontare.-avevo commentato a mezza voce, senza poter distogliere lo sguardo.  
-Merda. Povero ragazzo... questo sì che sarà un processo incasinato!- aveva bofonchiato, perdendo briciole dappertutto. -Tu che cosa ne pensi?-  
Avevo appena riaperto la porta, ma mi ero fermato giusto il tempo necessario per voltarmi e dirgli: -Legittima difesa. Non colpevole.-

 

Fine


End file.
